


Inappropriate Places to Sleep (among other things)

by notbug (KageKashu)



Series: Consequences [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Madara's so done, Politics, and Izuna is Concerned tm, background worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/notbug
Summary: Things are turning around for the Uchiha clan, and Izuna isn't sure he can keep up. Especially if Madara keeps skivving off work.





	Inappropriate Places to Sleep (among other things)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long! But I should be updating this series a couple times over the next week or two. :D

* * *

Madara wasn't known for being quiet. Even the most dull, unobservant twit in the family knew that. His silence had the clan on edge. When prompted, he would say things like, "I'm tired." Or he would shrug. Once, staring into space, he said, "We can't live like this. Things have to change." 

Then they got the message from the Senju. The scroll. Madara had turned it over in his hands, a thoughtful smile on his face, and gestured for Izuna to follow him. 

It was the makings of a treaty, well thought out, and almost scrupulously fair. It was written in two hands - Tobirama's and Hashirama's, presumably. "They aren't trying to cheat us at all," said Madara, with a faint smile. "They don't quite know what we want, but they did what they could to make it fair. Think what you would, but Hashirama means us well." 

Izuna bit his lip. "Tobirama?" he asked, because it seemed like Madara had suddenly become an old wise man, and he understood the Senju better than Izuna had ever tried to. 

"Hm, I wonder," Madara replied. He was staring at nothing again, lost in thought, and Izuna couldn't understand what happened between one moment and the other, but even without a single loss, Madara walked away from that non-battle a different, older man. "I doubt he hates the Uchiha as a whole. To him, his clan is first, just like yours is to you. But here, he isn't trying to cheat us. In person, perhaps, and not as enemies, we may learn more." 

"So, what now? Do we revise it and send it back?" It would have to be run through the elders as well, he knew, but it was easier to keep things simple. Izuna didn't quite approve of this, but every time he tried to tell Madara, his brother would derail him. Sometimes it would be with little imaginings of what peace might be like, other times it would be with practical reasoning. Either way, since that battle that wasn't, Madara had become even more difficult to argue with. 

"Essentially, yes. Then, once both sides are satisfied, we'll see what comes next." 

Izuna was quiet for a long moment, considering the one major point Madara wasn’t mentioning. “And the war?” he asked softly, bitterly. Every time Hashirama tried to suborn his brother in the past, he conveniently forgot that they were on opposing sides of an actual war. “For all that we’re traditional enemies, there’s a larger picture here. The Senju aren’t backing the daimyo, if they ever did. Are you going to try to talk them back over?” 

Madara laughed, the sound much too light for the conversation. “Hashirama always has done what he thinks is right. The Senju won’t magically turn back to the daimyo, and even if they did, how can you guarantee that would be the right choice? Taking clan politics out of it, and the Mandate, consider this: You’ve met the daimyo. You’ve met the shogun. If you were to trust one of them behind your back, which would it be?” 

“And the shogun supports the prince,” said Izuna. And Madara was right. Izuna had met both the daimyo and the shogun, and while Hanshin was a terribly ruthless man, rumor didn’t paint the shogun much better. _Kyoraku_ was said to eat the hearts of his enemies... Izuna was just glad that it wasn’t the eyes he was rumored to eat. It would have made him a much more disturbing enemy. “He’s already betrayed the rightful daimyo, so how would you expect him to be trustworthy?” 

“Kyoraku takes care of his people. If the young prince weren’t the same, I doubt he would have the shogun’s support.” Which meant that Madara had already made his choice, and that choice was not just to ally with the Senju, but to ally with the shogun as well. “Shinobi are tools,” he said, “but we aren’t unthinking. And if the hand that wields us is unworthy, the Uchiha should be like a cursed blade, and bite the hands of our wielder. So ask yourself, is the daimyo worthy? If you can’t decide for yourself, go to a shrine and ask the kami if he’s worthy of the Mandate.” 

At that Madara began writing, and Izuna reluctantly read bits and pieces of the treaty aloud that he felt could be worded better, and occasionally Madara gave him a slow smile, warm and approving, but so different than before... When did Madara become a philosopher? 

* * *

Meetings are generally dull, no matter what they are about. Madara's eyes were closed, his expression thoughtful, as though weighing every contribution with an even emotional keel. Two months ago, he would have scowled and snapped and been otherwise obviously irritable through the entire thing. Izuna thought that this was another sign of the change in his brother. 

"...and that's why I, personally, don't agree with treating with the Senju." The elder, having said his piece, settled back into his seat. 

Madara let out a tiny snort. _That was a strange response,_ thought Izuna, eyeing his brother. Madara's expression hadn't changed. It was still serious and contemplative. "Madara?" A soft, querulous sound was the only response. The bastard was sleeping. "Ehr... Yeah. As you can see," Izuna said, addressing the elders, "your contributions are all welcome, and treated with the gravity they deserve." There was another snort, this one sounding more awake than the last, but Izuna wasn't finished. "I think we can safely say that it's time to adjourn for the day." 

"Yes," agreed Madara, voice thick with what could only be sleep. "And good riddance. You're dismissed and all that. Now get out of here before you start to test my patience." 

* * *

Izuna had many opportunities to worry about his brother during his life. When they were younger, Madara had this almost angry verve. After the forced split with his Senju friend, it had only grown more intense. Madara had burned with a fire that almost hurt to look at. Now... Ever since that not-battle, he had been different. His fires were banked, and occasionally seemed in danger of dying. 

The narcolepsy was new. So was the skivving off to do who knew what. Cloudwatching when he ought to be working was also new. Madara didn't move as he approached, so he wasn't certain that he wasn't asleep again. Only open eyes answered that question for him. "This isn't like you," he began, only to be interrupted. 

"I haven't heard anything worthwhile at one of those meetings in years," said Madara. He kept his gaze on the sky, seeming to luxuriate in the lazy breeze and the sun. 

"Skivving off work?" Izuna prompted. 

"I work. The clan is in no danger of falling apart." Madara glanced at him, and his eyes crinkled at the corners, a fond smile tugging at his lips. "Sit with me. Looming is rude." 

"What are you doing, anyway?" Izuna asked, settling on the ground with mild misgivings. 

"Cloudwatching," was the reply. 

"Uh huh. And what do we see in the clouds?" He wouldn't admit it, but he was smiling a little too. 

He wasn't expecting the dire sounding response - "Despair." 

Izuna blinked down at his brother's vaguely amused face. "What?" He sounded oddly flat to his own ears. He couldn't even be sure that Madara had said what it sounded like. Madara pointed, and Izuna twisted around to look in the direction he indicated. In the sky, in the direction of the Senju compound, there was a cloud formation that looked strangely like a certain kanji. "Uhh... That's... a bit weird." 

"I know," Madara replied, grinning. "I can't help but wonder if it's just Hashirama emoting. He always was over the top." That sounded more fond than was appropriate, considering that until there was some sort of action involving actual peace talks, the Senju were still their enemy. "He's such an idiot, I swear." Madara shook his head. "Such an idiot. You wouldn't even believe how much of an idiot." 

"I see." Izuna eyed the strange cloud formation. "That... can't be natural. It also begs a response." 

"I already did." When Izuna tipped his head back, hoping to see whatever Madara had done, he saw nothing. Madara snickered. "Can't see it at this angle, but it says 'Get back to work.'" 

"How long have you and that... Senju... been communicating like this?" 

"Hmmm. I'm not certain. A while, I think. It's not like it's been secretive." Madara reached out with his foot, tapping Izuna's leg. "He responded to my message, you know. That kanji got _thicker_." 

Izuna couldn't quite contain his own chuckle.


End file.
